A Walk to Remember: Gundam Style
by Blood Angel
Summary: Well...It's actually a remake of A Walk to Remember. It contains ALOT of spoilers. Oh well. Please R&R!! Warnings: YAOI/SHOUNEN AI, Death, Angst, SPOILERS, OOC Pairings: 2x5, 1x R, 6xN ...and some other ones...
1. Prologue

Wow… my very first fanfic… well, posted anyway. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its awesome characters, or A Walk to Remember.  I don't own any of Mandy Moore's songs either, so, DON'T SUE!! Enjoy!

A Walk to Remember: Gundam Style Prologue 

It was cold, one September night.  The moon was full and stars were out.  Duo Maxwell drove his precious black sports car pass the large neon sign with the letters "NO TRESSPASSING" and into the large lot in front of the dock.  His friends were already there waiting for him and their guest.  

            Heero and his former girlfriend Relena made out on the hood of Heero's blue jeep as Solo ran up the approaching vehicle.  

            Duo pulled over and jumped out, switching off the car, and quickly steadying himself before anyone could notice.  His head was spinning from the alcohol he had had at the party he was just at, but he carefully masked it with a smile.  He pulled at the leather jacket he was wearing along with a pair of faded blue jeans and red Tommy shirt underneath, and flipped his long chestnut braid over his shoulder before greeting his friends who greeted back with high five's and teasing remarks.  

            He looked around at the people he called 'friends'.  Heero, wearing his usual loose green tank top and tight blue jeans, looked up from his dominating of his girlfriend's mouth, face flushed, his hair ruffled…well…more then usual, and cobalt eyes darkening.  Relena, Heero's girlfriend, wore a small pink tank top, short red skirt, and knee-high boots.  Her long strawberry-blond hair was smartly tied into a high ponytail, and her blood red lipstick smeared over her mouth was proof to her previous actions.  Trowa, the tall silent one stood a little wise behind the rest of the group, his gravity defying hair jutting in front of his face, covering one of his eyes.  A long dark blue overcoat covered most of his well-defined body from view.  Duo grimaced when he noticed what Trowa was doing… which was pissing on the road… and quickly left his friend to his 'humanly needs'…

On the other side of the jeep was his best friend Solo.  Short blond hair neatly combed, leather jacket, white slacks, and tight red muscle shirt fitted his slim body perfectly.  His green eyes were flaring. And beside him was… Hilde, his ex… who was passing him failing seductive looks which he carefully avoided. 

A moment later a white Safari truck made its way slowly down the road and into a clear spot in-between Heero's jeep and Duo's car.  Out popped a short innocent looking blond boy.  He looked far different then his punk comrades standing in front of him.  His angelic baby blues guiltless instead of filled with mischief or bleary of the eyes of a drunk.  He wore a nicely collared light blue dress shirt, a light green addidas jacket over that and wrinkle-less white pants.  His smile like an angel's as he greeted his friends politely.  They all smirked in return as they all slowly made their way to the dock.

Duo walked along side Quatre and his eyes darkened with trouble, braid swinging behind him.

"Uh…what are we suppose to do again?" Quatre asked as he watched Duo strip of his jacket and shoes.

"Well…you see that tower over there?" Duo pointed to a high rusted tower that looked like it was going to fall any minute and hung over the pond like a diving board. Quatre gulped and nodded.

"We're gonna jump off that!" Duo smiled. Quatre's eyes filled with uneasiness as he stared at the shallow looking murky water.  A strong sense of danger and alert filled his senses but he shook it off fiercely.  Duo looked at him and asked teasingly, 

            "What's wrong Quat? You scared?"

            "You wanna be one of us? Don't you?" Heero sneered as he hugged his girlfriend close.

            "Uh…err…of course…but…" Quatre stammered.  "How deep is this exactly?" he squeaked.  

Duo looked at his face to his jacket and back again, indicating for him to take it off.  Quatre did so before Duo answered his question.  

            The others were already waiting for them to climb the tower as they stood together on the small wooden dock.

            "Don't know, never jumped it before, but I guess we'll find out soon huh?"  Duo said casually. Quatre gulped again as they reached the unsteady pole like ladder.  When they had reached the top Duo all of a sudden lifted his arms over his head and yelled at the top of his lungs and almost knocked Quatre off the tower.  The others cheered in response.  

            Quatre looked down and his eyes widened.  Nobody had told him it was going to be this high!  He was afraid heights and his knees all of sudden became weak, like jelly.

            "Hey Q! You comin' or not?" Duo shouted to him.  He was already at the edge holding onto the railing for support and waved his hand in a coming gesture.  Quatre nodded and slowly made his way to the edge.  

            "On three," Duo murmured.  "One, two…" the two backed up a bit preparing to jump. "THREE!!!" Duo yelled this time, but faked the jump as Quatre hurled himself off the side and into the icy coldness of the polluted pond.  There was a gigantic splash as Quatre did the mother of all belly flops.  

            All five of the group laughed at the scene, waiting for the boy to come back up from his performance… but he never came.  The group waited a few moments calling for the boy back up as if it was all a joke.  

            "Oh my God!" "He's probably hurt!" Solo and Hilde screamed.

            "Shit!!" Heero shouted. 

            "I told you we shouldn't of come!"

            "Shut up!"

            "Oh my God! HELP!!!"

            "Duo, what are you waiting for? Go get him!!"

            "DUO!!"

Duo slid down the pole they had used as a ladder and dived into the surprisingly shallow pond to the floating lifeless looking body of Quatre.  '_Oh my god'_   he thought as he felt a long cool metallic object sticking out of the mud near the part where Quatre had fallen.  

            "Hey! There's a bar in here!" he shouted over to his friends.

The two girls stood in shock with their slim hands to their mouths while the boys helped Duo pull Quatre up when suddenly the light of a flashlight peaked over the bushes across from where they were standing and a plump looking police officer stood and shouted,

            "Who's there?"

When he saw who they were he pulled out his walky-talky and quickly talked while calling for backup.

            //We have trespassers, you'd better send a squad car over here//

Trowa and Relena started for their car while Heero, Solo, and Hilde stayed a little to pull Quatre out of the water.  Sirens could be heard from a distance coming closer and closer.  When Quatre was safely on the deck Heero and Hilde had disappeared to their cars leaving Duo to tend to Quatre's wounds.  

            A huge gash graced his forehead and He was bleeding.  A dark round ring framed his left eye.  His face, painted with blood.  Duo hesitated, as the sirens were close enough to deafen ears.  When he was sure Quatre was ok he, as well, left.

            Duo ran to his car as a police car swiveled into the lot.  He got in and cranked the engine speeding off.  Another police car had come and the chase had begun.  It wasn't long before Duo uncontrollably ran into a barn fence and into a large stack of hay.  He tried starting the engine, but it was too late.  Both the cop cars had surrounded him… He was caught…

            "SHIT!!"

End of Chapter 

Notes: *** So… any good? Please REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its awesome characters, or A Walk to Remember.  I don't own any of Mandy Moore's songs either, so, DON'T SUE!! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

            God! Did his head hurt!  Duo lifted his pounding head off his pillow suddenly missing its comfort.  God, this must have been his worst hangover yet! He was never drinking again… He smirked at that thought.  '_That's what they all say, but then they get up and do it again…" _He rubbed his head fiercely until he felt a large piece of cloth stuck to his head as if… a bandage…  Last night's memories flashed in his head.  The party.  The drinking. The dock.  Quatre. Jumping.  Metal bar.  Police. '_Oh god, not again…it doesn't matter anyways… not like I give a shit…' _With that he headed for bathroom and got ready for another shit filled day… the world was just not fair…

~*~

            Duo ran downstairs to meet his mother Sally washing the dishes.  Her hair was done in its usual pigtail/braid fashion and she was wearing her cooking apron.  Duo tried to sneak his way to the front door and almost succeeded when there was a sudden,

            "Duo"

'_Damn… I don't need this'  _

            "Yeah?"

            "Duo…how many times have I told you to NOT do that sort of thing?"  Sally sighed.  

            "Um…How 'bout…don't know, don't care? Seeeee ya!"

Duo said coolly, inching his way to the front door.

            "Duo, I think it's time to talk to your father about this…it's getting way off hand.  You've got to stop this."  Sally urged. She knew Duo didn't like his father being since they had divorced just leaving her and her 8-year-old son for another woman, but he had to just get over it… she had.  

'_No… I really don't need this.'_

"No, not now not ever! There's no way in hell!" Duo spat as he ran towards the door.

            "Duo! It's Sunday!"

'_Damnit…church…why the fuck do I always have to go? Damnit'_

~*~

Duo sat there, his form signifying true boredom.  The referent spoke his words of God and Duo rolled his eyes.  Church was almost over and he would be free…just until the next day when the dreaded school would start again…  

            The choir sang their melodies… always the same, always boring… until a deep masculine voice could be heard, solo.  Duo glanced up to see a young Asian boy. His jet-black hair tied loosely in a firm tail brushing his small shoulders, his skin a soft caramel color, and his voice gentle and sweet, his dark angled eyes shinning innocently… staring right at him.  Chang Wufei. 

            Duo seemed to drown in the endless obsidian eyes as Wufei sang his song, all the while looking into Duo's own violet orbs.  

Duo looked away, but found himself drawn to those bottomless depths of pitch.  And then… church was over.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its awesome characters, or A Walk to Remember. I don't own any of Mandy Moore's songs either, so, DON'T SUE!! Enjoy!

Chapter 2 

            It was Monday at Beaufort High School.  The cheerleaders were practicing on one side of the campus as the gang was on the other.  Duo Maxwell hanged with his group on one of the benches outside explaining how he had gotten out of jail.

            "…So I told them I was just out for a drive when I spotted Q, and tried to save him.  When I heard the sirens I tried to get away so they'd think I wasn't involved"

            "And they actually **believed **you?"  Heero asked as he wrapped his arm over Duo's leather clad shoulders. 

            "That always works! Suckers they are…" snickered Trowa under his breath.

            "You're the man, D!" Solo leered as he shoved off Heero's arm and replaced it with his own.

            "Hey, that Chang sure is fine!" Relena said sarcastically as she nodded her head towards the upcoming Asian boy.  

            He was clad in a lame looking gray sweater that resembled something like Mr. Rogers, and carrying a large cardboard box filled with… stuff… 

            Wufei smiled politely as he approached the group.

            "Nice sweater." Hilde snickered at him.

            "Um, thank you." He replied, friskily walking away.

            "Thank you," Heero smirked in an unusually high tone when Wufei was out of sight… not that he cared, mockingly. "Fag." He spat.

            The others scoffed as Duo just smiled.

~*~

            "…and the janitor claims you were drinking on school grounds." Mr. Khushrenada looked at Duo disapprovingly as he pulled out 6 empty bottles of beer. Duo looked at him like it was nothing at all.  He was called to the principal once again.  It was like another home for him if he just added a bed, a toilet, and a few other accessories. 

            "So?"

Treize sighed in defeat.

            "What am I going to do with you?" he said partly to himself.

            "I dunno, expel me?" Duo said looking up at the ceiling, putting his feet up onto the desk he sat before.  Duo rolled his eyes when Treize gently pushed his feet off his desk.

            "Not yet…" Treize said. "I have talked to Sally about this, your mother, and we have come to an agreement."  _'oh crap…'_

"Humor me." Duo responded before Treize could continue, playing with the end of his braid.

            "Well, we have made a fair punishment for you.  A second chance I assume. Other then attending ALL of your classes you will be helping the janitor and staff after school everyday, help tutor the disadvantaged every Saturday at Fairview High School, and… participate in the school's drama club." 

            "The spring play?" '_Oh my god… that is so lame…' _  

Treize looked at him in the eye.

"Yes, the spring play… Don't blow it." 

~*~

            Duo mopped the floor of the school's huge auditorium at the Science Fair two days after.  He looked gloomily at the big charts and scientific experiments.  It made him feel sick.

            Wufei Chang stood before a small group of people showing them a little square frame with saran wrapped around it.  Little white spots formed on the saran wrap like the big and little dipper. 

            "Can anyone guess what this is?" He asked while holding the frame up so everyone could see.

            "It's a star chart…" Duo mumbled under his breath.  Wufei looked towards him and Duo found that he was once again drowning in the endless orbs of obsidian.  Then they were gone and he could hear the smooth flowing voice that he once heard at the church.

            "This is a star chart."

~*~

            Duo parked the car in front of the huge white house  belonging to his Ex. He cut the engine, there was silence as Duo waited for Hilde to get out of the car.         

            "Um, my parents are out if you want come in…" Hilde offered desperately. _/ I want you back./ _ She thought to herself. She never expected him to break off what they once had, and she missed him.

            "No, Hilde. It's over." Duo simply said.  '_God, when will she get it that we are over? Over! O-V-E-R? OVER!!…God…I sound like an idiot…'_

            "Yeah! Yeah… I know… whatever…" Hilde said hastily as she got quickly out of the car and slammed it behind her. She sighed as she made her way to the front door.  The sound of the engine turning on could be heard behind her as Duo drove away. 

/_I will get you back Duo Maxwell… You can count on that…/_

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its awesome characters, or A Walk to Remember. I don't own any of Mandy Moore's songs either, so, DON'T SUE!! Enjoy!

Chapter 3 

            "Duo, wake up.  Wake up honey."

            "Saturday…no school…" Duo mumbled as he buried his head into his pillow.  Why did she have to wake him up… now?  It was a Saturday, he was suppose to sleep in… anyway… he was having a great dream. One including himself and a really cute Asian boy… chocolate syrup, strawberries… _'Wait a minute… Asian boy? What the fuck? Oh god! I'm not gay!! I don't swing that way…do I? NO, NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!!! DUO MAXWELL IS NOT GAY!!… What's wrong with me?' _

"DUO!! TUTORING!!"  Sally yelled in his ear.

            "I'M UP! I'M UP!"

~*~

            The bus drive was long and boring.  Duo was glad he had brought his walkman along.  He sat there in a chair beside a lousy looking blonde boy as he tried to teach him the wonderful world of calculus.  

            "So… what do you think of this?" he asked as he twirled the end of his long braid.

            "I think this is bull shit!" The boy answered as he stocked out of the room.  Everyone looked at Duo and he stared back as if nothing had happened.  Then he met a pair of familiar dark eyes. '_Is he everywhere?'_

~*~

            On the bus Duo tried his hardest to ignore everyone around him.  His earphones placed onto his ears, he looked out the window, when suddenly he felt the shift in weight as someone sat beside him.  He looked up and found that he staring once again into the darkest eyes he had ever seen.  

            "Hi…" Wufei greeted gently. Duo nodded his head and looked out the window again.  

            "Did you want to buy some raffle tickets? We're trying to raise money for new computers…" Duo didn't move.

"I saw you in there with Alex… I know it can be tough… but… if you try to do it in another way… maybe… it could work better…" Wufei suggested thoughtfully.  Duo didn't move.

            "Um… have you visited Quatre Winner yet? I heard he was moved out of the hospital… to…" 

            "Is this your kinda way of chit chat? 'Cause if it is, you need to work on your social skills."  Duo looked at him leaned back on the chair some more. Wufei slumped his shoulders in defeat, but straightened himself again.  Chang Wufei could not be defeated.

            "I never liked to talk to anyone, but would you at least try to not know me?"

Duo grunted. 

            "How could I do that? We've gone to the same school with the same classes ever since kindergarten.  You have exactly one sweater and always wear those pristine white pants.  You're Chinese and top student in the whole school. And just for fun you like to tutor the disadvantaged kids every Saturday, and hang out with the cool kids from the Stars and Astronomy club. Why, your Wufei Chang, but you like to call yourself _Chang _Wufei."  Duo said matter-a-factly. _'and your gay…' _ 

Wufei sighed and said gently.

            "Nothing I haven't heard before.  I'm that predictable, huh?"

"You don't care what others think about you?"

"Nope"

Duo rolled his eyes and put his earphones that he had taken off somewhere in the conversation and put them back on as a sign that he didn't want to talk anymore.  Wufei understood and made his way back to his seat.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its awesome characters, or A Walk to Remember. I don't own any of Mandy Moore's songs either, so, DON'T SUE!! Enjoy!

Chapter 4 

            Duo made his way into the forbidden room of the Beaufort High School Drama Club just as Mrs. Helen was explaining about the play written by their very own Mariemaia Khushrenada.  

            "Oh, Mr. Maxwell! I see that you have finally come to join us. Take a seat."

Mrs. Helen greeted him while waving her hand towards an empty chair.

            "As I was saying This play was written by Miss. Mariemaia, songs and words by… Mr. Chang." She smiled as she pulled out a thin piece of paper from her breast pocket.

            "I have already decided the people who will play the parts for our play.  Miss Dorothy will be our Charlotte, Catherine Bloom: Elisa the mysterious song girl, and Tommy will be played by…" she looked around the room.  "Mr. Maxwell."  

            Duo looked up.

            "Uh…um… I didn't really expect to… act…" Duo said lamely. 

            "No, you'd make a great Tommy." Helen urged.

            As the cast of the play practiced their lines in a big circle Wufei couldn't stop staring at Duo.  The way his violet eyes were filled with mischief seemed to intriguer him.  The way his long light bangs seemed to frame his heat-like face perfectly.  His unusually long thick braid placed over his shoulder expertly, and his figure exquisite.  He was gay.  He admitted it. Though…it took him awhile, but with the help of his older lesbian sister, he finally found himself, and he wasn't ashamed.  He liked boys the way boys are suppose to like girls.  He didn't like girls… they were weak.  They were too clingy…but boys, that's a whole different thing. They seemed to… intriguer him.  

            '_No, I do not like Duo Maxwell. Duo Maxwell is trouble and trouble only.  He is unjust.  Though… what if…NO!!' _Wufei thought to himself.

            "Duo, are you trying to be bad at this?" Mrs. Helen's voice interrupted his thoughts.  Wufei silently thanked her.

            "No, it just comes naturally."  Duo smiled at her.  The group laughed at that.

~*~

            Duo stood in the front of the school waiting for his ride.  _'Don't tell me she forgot…again…'_  

            "Will it kill you to try?"  Wufei's soft voice sounded from behind his shoulder. '_how'd he get there?'  _

"Yup… and I'm too young to die." Answered Duo as Wufei passed him with a brush of a shoulder.

            Wufei made his way to his White Blazer and turned on its engine. He was about to drive when all of a sudden Duo made his way in front of it, blocking his way.  Duo walked up to the driver side window.  Wufei put it down.

            "Um… uh… I was thinking… well… my mom probably forgot, and um, I mean…" 

            "You want a ride?"  Wufei interrupted him.

            "Yeah, would you?" Said Duo smiling charmingly.

            "I asked didn't I?…" Wufei mumbled.  Duo got into the car on the passenger side.

            "Seatbelt please."  Duo rolled his eyes but did it anyway.  Once they were on the road Wufei spoke up.

            "Number 42…"  Duo looked at him strangely.  "42?"

            "Number 42…" Wufei repeated. "Befriend someone you don't like…"

            "I don't get it…"  Wufei looked at him.

            "Don't you have a 'to do' list?"

            "To do list?"  _'what the hell is he talking about?'_

            "Yes… a list of stuff you want to do before you die…"

            "No… what else is on your 'to do list'?"  Wufei went silent. Duo didn't think he would answer until Wufei almost whispered.

            "Make a medical discovery… be in two places at once… kiss on the beach…" 

            "What's your number one?"

            "I would tell you…" Wufei glanced at him and a smiled touched the tips of his lips.         "but then I'd have to kill you."

            Duo smirked slightly and turned away.  Duo leaned forward and placed his head on his lap.  Wufei looked over to see what he was doing when he noticed some of Duo's friends hanging out at the local gas station picking on a little dark haired kid.  He smiled gently.

~*~

            Duo read his lines over and over again.  He was never going to get this in just three weeks!  Sally had offered to help him but Duo had refused.  He wasn't that close to her as he should have been.  Ever since his dad had left and remarried… well… he kind of closed himself up.  Solo had also offered but he was no help, but instead promised to be there for him in the front row, opening night… with tomatoes…  

            _'What a friend.'_  Duo thought sarcastically.

            "You walked into my club…no… you walked out of the … the… no, you walked… walked… DAMNIT!"  Duo silently rehearsed in his mind as he walked down the hall.  He needed help and he knew it.  But who to ask?  He knew who…  '_Why does it have to come to this?' _

            Wufei Chang was putting his books in his locker when Duo Maxwell made his appearance.  

            "What do you want Maxwell?  For as long as I've known you… you were never the first one to say 'hi'."  Wufei said without looking up.

            "I need help with my lines…" Duo mumbled as he dug his hands into his jean pockets.  Wufei almost laughed at the sight… almost.  Duo looked so childish at that moment.  Looking around nervously, hands in his pockets, one visibly fiddling with the end of his braid in his left pocket.

            "Why didn't you ask Catherine? I'm not even in the play."  Wufei said closing his locker and started to walk away.

            "I already did." He said in the same tone. "She's busy… so… will you help me?"

            "Duo Maxwell asking 'me' for help?"

            "Yeah." Duo said lamely.

            "Alright… I'll pray for you…" Wufei walked away and Duo ran up to him.

            "No, I really need help! Please?"  

            "You obviously haven't asked anyone for anything before… have you?" Asked Wufei, stopping.  Duo shook his head slowly.

            "Well… ok, but… on one condition."

            "Which is?" Duo asked as he waved to a group of girls passing by.

            "You have to promise not to fall in love with me."  Wufei said gently.

            "Heh… that's not a problem."

            "Then come over tonight if you wish. After school." Wufei walked away.

            "Alright, thanks!" Duo yelled over his shoulder as he ran hoping no one had seen his little plead.  

**End of Chapter******


End file.
